Hedgehog Tots
by shaddazz
Summary: 'Three inches high is such a wretched height.' Rated M for later chapters. NC-17


Shadow started at the blue hedgehog that sat in front of him. Shadow couldn't believe his awful luck. Of all the people on Mobious, Anti-Mobious, Earth, the universe. He had to be stuck with the most hyper active, talkative, and absolutely moronic hedgehog that ever existed. He was of course referring to sonic the hedgehog. Shadow slumped against the glass of the jar they were being held in. 'Three inches high is such a wretched height.' where had he heard that before? This was ridiculous. That idiots making faces again. Was the only thought that went through his mind, funnily enough, shadow couldn't stop staring at the idiot. Well more glaring than staring. If shadows gaze were a chaos spear Sonic's brains would be splattered against the jar.

'How the hell, did he let this happen?'

The day had started like any other, right? Shadow's large ruby eyes cracked open, the suns warm embrace graced his features ever so gently. He hadn't closed the shades that night, he had been exhausted, the life of a GUN agent was never dull or boring. Always something to do. Shadow didn't usually require sleep. But he had been gone on his latest mission for a week, just to find a chaos emerald. He looked at his bedside table. The bright violet emerald caught the sun's gaze, shadow shut his eyes at the reflective light. He had told GUN he would bring it too them today. But, being punctual to their demands never really was shadows specialty. He still held great resentment towards GUN, but he couldn't get by without them. Shadow finally pushed himself from the bed covers, they were a simple design nothing fancy. Shadows feet gently padded against the floor as he walked through his home. It was warm today. Perfect, shadow could barely believe how much he'd adjusted to life on earth. It would have been an almost perfect existence. We'll if she was here. Shadows eyes fell to the other side of the room, on a certain picture frame. A small smile graced his lips at it's contents. An old man with a long mustache, small optics and a bald head. He was dressed in a scientist coat. below was shadow himself. Maybe a few inches shorter. A small smile at the last person in the picture. A girl only of about sixteen years, beautiful canary hair, bright marine eyes a smile was gracing her perfect lips. Her hand just behind shadows ear. Her smile was so calming. The hedgehog walked towards it. His ungloved hand picked the small frame up. "It's a nice day, Maria, I wish you could see it." Shadow spoke through a smile. He placed the picture frame back on the set of draws that it lived upon, shadows eyes fell from the picture to the first draw underneath. He pulled it out only a little, these draws had a tendency to fall out. His ungloved hands were soon adorned with white, black and red gloves. Closing the draw, Shadow sighed then took his golden inhibitor rings from beside the picture frame. Pushing them onto his wrists clicking them into place. He pulled his black socks on. His ear twitched. A loud knocking on his door echoed all through his slightly secluded house. That enthusiastic knocking could only be one person. Shadow sighed, very loudly. "Well Maria, Nice days over I guess." Shadow stated as he approached the front door of his small home. Opening it to a bright blue, pain in the ass.

The bright blue blur that graced the hills, was almost especially bright today, he was running, running was everything to this certain hedgehog. The wind was gracing his beautifully bright royal blue quills, bright emerald orbs glistened in the morning suns-light. Sonic had snuck away this morning, before tails had woken up. Tails always said getting enough sleep was important but sonic just hadn't been able to sleep. His red shoes sped across the bright green grass, his bright white teeth shone. Sonic the hedgehog, that was his name, he never stopped running, even when walking he didn't like walking slow, everything had to be fast. That's how sonic was he was happy seeing the world race by. Sonic stopped, his gaze taking in the nice view, the sky today was perfect a bright light sky blue, spotted with bright white clouds, sonic couldn't help but think about how nice this day was. His legs then took off again, his legs were going one hundred miles an hour, a blur of legs and shoes. His eyes could now start to see the top of the city of Westropolis. A sudden thought shot through the blue hedgehogs mind, his peach lips parted. "I feel like a race." a small smirk graced his features, "Time to visit Mr. faker." Sonic smiled. His speed increased. He finally reached the city. He swerved through buildings, streets and alley ways, 'This was the way right?' sonic thought, he realized that the certain hedgehog he was planning to grace with his presence probably wouldn't even be home. Sonic sweat dropped. Where did shadow live again? His speed decreased. People took notice of him looking confused and lost. Sonic just smiled and waved. Earning him waves and smiles in return. Sonic was well loved by the people of earth. And he knew it well.

Though sonic would never do anything to compromise the people of this planet could be quite naïve. But oh well. Sonic then remembered. Shadow lived on the furthest side of the city. Presumably so he wouldn't be constantly bothered by noise. His feet took off once again, he was running so fast he probably wasn't all that noticeable zipping through the large city. This city made everything look dark. Sonic could only think to himself. He slowed slightly as he reached the side of the city where shadow dwelled. Sonic could only wonder how shadow navigated his way through this city on his motorbike so well. Sonic was now at a stop. Staring at shadows home, it looked dry. "much like his personality." sonic muttered. His lips curving into a smirk. He noticed the bright red and black buggy and motorbike parked in the drive way. "This is shadows place alright." he walked towards the door. Taking a deep swallow of saliva. He'd never been to shadows place before, he usually ran into him, lately. He lifted his gloved hand to knock on shadows door. He stopped and stared at the door, his hand shaking less than a hair away. 'why am I nervous?' Sonic scolded himself. His fist connecting with the wooden door. Sonic heard the small husky mutters he could only describe as unenthusiastic. The door opened to reveal an ebony hedgehog, his quills, arms and legs. His large ruby eyes were half lidded and his small triangular ears were droopy. "You look tired, Shadz." Sonic piped up.

Shadows ears flattened, he took in the blue hedgehogs appearance. The bright blue coat that seemed to compliment the sky that shadow could see past him, his perky attitude could be seen by the dense person. Shadow narrowed his eyes, "what the hell do you want faker?" Shadow was still tired. He was exhausted. He didn't even wait for a reply shadow slammed the door. He began to walk away, he didn't see any reason to lock the door, sonic wasn't stupid enough to come in was he? Apparently not! His ear flicked to the noise of his door being opened. He turned his head extremely quickly. His eyes we now narrowed harshly on the blue hedgehog, shadow could only see half his face his ear was drooped, his mouth turned into a bashful smile. "Awh come on Shadz, don't be like that!" Sonic smiled again pushing the door open to let himself in. Shadow simply rolled his eyes. He was too tired to fight sonic from his home. He'd just have to put up with him.

He smiled at the other widely. Shadow really did look tired. He'd been away for what seemed like weeks, though it could have been just one. "Well I was wondering if you wanted too-" Sonic jumped as the door was slammed in his face, sonic sweat dropped, well this was no different from shadows usual behavior. Sonic decided to be brave. He came all the way here. He deserved a race! He pushed the handle of the door down, surprised shadow hadn't locked it. He poked his head in, instantly feeling shadows glare. Telling shadow not to be like that was Sonic's normal approach to the other hedgehogs attitude. He needed to lighten up sometimes. His eyes then left shadow looking around his home, it was nice, neat and somewhat cozy. Though it appeared modern. Sonic couldn't help but notice the amount of guns laying around the house. 'Note to self: don't annoy shadow from now on.' he looked around the living room, he eyed shadow briefly before noticing he wasn't trying to force him back out the door. He could only assume he really was tired. Sonic took a few more steps into shadows house.

Shadow watched the blue hedgehog taking a few more steps into his home indeed this hedgehog was brave. He watched sonic, he couldn't help but take a few steps towards the blue hedgehog. "You were asking for something?" Shadow asked slightly annoyed. Sonics mere presence could annoy the dark hedgehog these days.

Sonics ear twitched to shadows footsteps growing closer. He turned his head away from shadow briefly. That probably wasn't such a great idea. Sonic swallowed. He actually felt kind've venerable. It was diminished when shadow questioned him. "Oh!" Sonic yelled as if he'd forgotten why he came here in the first place. "I was wondering if you'd like to race!" sonic smiled and stated loudly. He opened his eyes only to find a very heavy glare.

Shadow sighed, he thought as much, he didn't like racing the blue hedgehog in general. "No." Shadow gave the other a deadpan look. "Now get out." Shadow growled as a warning. He knew the idiot wouldn't listen, he shot forward in an attempt to catch the agile blue hedgehog.

Sonic's ears dropped, and he rolled his eyes, he expected the answer. It was the same every time. But he usually found a way to get the other to race him, sonic actually felt really disappointed. Why didn't shadow like him? Had he ever really done anything to the other? Maybe. Sonic eyed the other, he knew he'd tell him to get out eventually. He didn't expect him to attack him, sonic jumped with surprise as shadow shot towards him. Sonic, jumped from the ground narrowly avoiding the black hedgehog. "H-hey shadow hold up!" Sonic yelled, as shadow dove for him again, "Get out!" Shadow yelled at him. Shadow's temper had obviously ran out. Sonic took off down the corridor of the house, he ran into the only open door in the hallway. Slamming the door behind him. Pushing himself against it. He could feel shadow slam himself against the other side of the door. Sonic took the moment to notice his only escape. The open window. Sonics eyes, were suddenly on a certain bright emerald. Sonics lips curved into a smirk, and he shot forward. The door swung open behind him. Sonic was already at the window, emerald in hand. "Catch me if you can Shadz!" He'd be getting his race after all.

Shadows face instantly dropped as the other took off down his hallway. "get back here!" shadow yelled in anger. He ran down after the other, noticing the other turning into his room. Shadow grimaced the idea of sonic the hedgehog being in his house, let alone his room! He ran into the door that was slammed in his face, shadow growled very loudly. Slamming himself against the door. He rammed against it a few more times. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU FAKER, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shadow yelled through the wooden door. When shadow felt the weight against his door lessen. He pushed it open with all his might. Shadow's stomach dropped. The blue idiot was at the window with his chaos emerald. The emerald it had taken a week to track down. He watched sonic slip though his window, Shadows skates flared. He flew through the window at the same time. The two blurs shooting through the city streets. Gold and blue blurs avoiding shocked people Shadow was going to KILL him.

Sonic had to keep running, he couldn't stop now shadow would tear him limb from limb. He finally reached the grassy hills that he had been running across to reach the city in the first place, sonic turned back to the black hedgehog. If looks could kill. Sonic then felt his feet leave the ground. His stomach dropped. He'd tripped. Sonic then felt a heavy weight against his back, that'd be shadow. Sonic panicked. They both collided against the ground both rolling on and off one another.

Shadow watched the other trip. He mentally sighed. 'Crap.' Shadow couldn't stop himself. He slammed against sonic, they tumbled at such high speeds, this is going to hurt. They smashed against the ground. Dirt flying everywhere. They came to a halt. Shadow groaned in pain, but that didn't hurt as much as he thought it would? he looked down to see the blue hedgehog underneath him. The other moaned in pain. Shadow felt himself blush at their positions. He looked in Sonics hand the emerald was no longer there. "You dropped it…" Shadow whispered.

Sonics eyes fluttered open. He moaned in pain, he could feel a distinct weight on his lower half, he looked up at a very displeased ultimate life form. "Shadz, it hurts." Sonic grimaced. 'dropped? Dropped what?' sonic squeezed his hands he then realized, the emerald. It's gone.

"Well, well, well- Sonic, Shadow getting cozy it seems?" A familiar voice chuckled. 'Eggman.' Sonic growled to himself he looked as best he could at the scantest that was in his usual hover chair. He wasn't in the mood for Eggman, he was now sore. And had another hedgehog sitting on-top of him, wait. Shadow on-top of him? Sonic's cheeks set alight. "S-Shadow…" Sonic muttered.

Shadow looked down at him. And seemed to realise almost immediately this didn't look right. He noticed the others blush, and he sighed. "Its your fault you faker!" Shadow yelled at sonic, causing sonic to flinch in response. Shadow took it as a cue to stand his body was now aching. "Doctor." Shadow finally acknowledged the scientist. "Shadow." Eggman replied, "What are you doing here shadow questioned. He was getting increasingly irritated with the morons that surrounded him. "Well I was just passing by in the egg-carrier 2, when I noticed a certain gem colliding with my face." Eggman replied. Shadow just kicked sonic slightly motioning him to get up. Sonic groaned and picked himself up of the ground. The hedgehogs stood side by side. The scientist chuckled. There was a large explosion sending the hedgehogs back to the ground. "Now I have this emerald, I can test one of my machines." Eggman chuckled loudly. Shadow and sonic we knocked out.

"Wow, it's dark" sonic muttered. "Is that you sonic?" Shadow asked somewhat, sounding somewhat confused. And higher pitched? The lights became bright and brunt their eyes immediately. Sonic eyes adjusted. Everything was so, Large. Except shadow. He was the same size. what were they in? A jar? Sonic eyes widened. And he took in breath a giant Eggman approached them. "Eggman!" Shadow yelled loudly. It was strange to hear shadow call Eggman anything than doctor. But he could see why he was angry.

"Well, now it's good to see you awake." Eggman started none covalently. "What did you do to us!" Sonic yelled, not that it did much good, his voice was about as threatening as a mouse's squeak. "I shrank you of course." Eggman cooed. "Its one of my new inventions, so I can transport more parts for robots and such." Eggman chuckled. "you are merely my lab rats." with that Eggman started laughing before walking out letting the door slide shut. Before yelling, "Enjoy each others company!"

Shadows eyes narrowed, beyond belief. "This is all your fault!" Shadow yelled at sonic. Sonic sweat dropped. He opened his mouth to protest but shadow was right. He slumped against the side of the glass.

Shadow started at the blue hedgehog that sat in front of him. Shadow couldn't believe his awful luck. Of all the people on Mobious, Anti-Mobious, Earth, the universe. He had to be stuck with the most hyper active, talkative, and absolutely moronic hedgehog that ever existed. He was of course referring to sonic the hedgehog. Shadow slumped against the glass of the jar they were being held in. 'Three inches high is such a wretched height.' where had he heard that before? This was ridiculous. That idiots making faces again. Was the only thought that went through his mind, funnily enough, shadow couldn't stop staring at the idiot. Well more glaring than staring. If shadows gaze were a chaos spear Sonic's brains would be splattered against the jar.

'How the hell, did he let this happen?'


End file.
